Wiki 602LEMA Wiki
Health Care Models Health Care Models serve as a solid foundation and guide for Registered and Advanced Practice Nurses. This Wiki explores 4 different Health Care Models designed to improve quality of care and patient outcomes by utilizing evidence-based research, managing chronic diseases, preventing illnesses, and promoting positive health behaviors. Chronic Care Model The chronic care model was designed in the late 1990's to help manage chronic disease in the primary care setting The Chronic Care Model is based on six different modalities of care. # Delivery System Design # Self-Management Support # Decision Support # Clinical Information Systems # Organization of Healthcare # Community. The foundation of the model is to involve the patient in their care based on their abilities by giving them knowledge based on current research and policies. The primary care provider utilizes this system based on those needs and resources to further the patients care and utilize community resources in conjunction with the care provided in the office setting. This allows the patient to help self manage and be involved with their care on a deeper level. Utilizing the chronic care model has shown to reduce hospital re-admissions and improve outcomes of patients with chronic disease. •Dunn, P., & Conard, S. (2018). Chronic Care Model in research and in practice. International Journal of Cardiology, 258, 295-296. doi:10.1016/j.ijcard.2018.01.078 •Kadu, M. K., & Stolee, P. (2015). Facilitators and barriers of implementing the chronic care model in primary care: A systematic review. BMC Family Practice, 16(1). doi:10.1186/s12875-014-0219-0 The Health Belief Model The Health Belief Model was developed by a group of psychologists in the 1950's as their way to explain why people were not taking advantage of health promotion and disease detection services that were being offered. The Health Belief Model is built on the theory that people have to believe in six concepts before they will choose to take action that will truly affect their health. # Perceived Susceptibility- (they must believe they have a likelihood of contracting a disease or ailment) # Perceived Severity- ( they must believe that this disease or ailment is serious) # Perceived Benefits- (they must believe that adopting a new behavior will bring them benefits or reduce their risks) # Perceived Barriers- (they must believe that the benefits outweigh the barriers they face) # Cues to Actions- (they must be exposed to some cues to action) # Confidence in Themselves- ( they must believe that they are able to perform the needed action) Skinner, C.,Tiro, J., & Champion, V.,(2015). The Health Belief Model In K. Glanz, B. K. Rimer, & K. Viswanath (eds.) Health behavior: Theory, research, and practice.(pp. 75-84) Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass The Iowa Model for Research in Practice The Iowa Model of Research in Practice (IMRP) is a step-by-step guide through problem identification, research, and evidence-based practice (Prezi website) are formulated and developed. It is a systematic method for approaching real-world problems in healthcare. The manner in which the IMRP is organized is also simple enough for practicing Registered Nurse’s (RN’s) to partake in, you do not have to be a researcher. A basic layout of the steps is as follows Identify a problem Gather research Form a team Implement change Outcome Evaluate change Lee, A., Martinez, A., Earl, C., Florio, D., Rasmussen, R. The Iowa Model: A step-by-step guide through problem identification, research, and evidence-based practice Retrieved from: https://prezi.com/5_sdxth0uhnz/iowa-model/?utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=copy The Health Promotion Model (HPM) by Nola Pender (1982, revised 1996) The Health Promotion Model (HPM) defines health as a positive dynamic state rather than just an absence of disease. Designed to increase the level of a person's wellbeing and reach optimal health, it includes three major categories: 1.) Individual characteristics and experiences (includes past habits or behaviors, personal factors, psychological factors, and sociocultural factors) 2.) Behavior-specific cognitions and affect (includes perceived benefits of action, perceived barriers to action, perceived self-efficacy, and activity-related affect) 3.) Behavioral outcome (includes commitment to a plan of action, competing demands or competing preferences) Interventions in the HPM focus on raising awareness related to: * Health-promoting behaviors * Promoting self-efficacy * Enhancing the benefits of change * Controlling environment to support behavior change * Managing barriers to change Exploring health promotion and health education in nursing. (2018). Nursing Standard (2014+), 33(8),38. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.7748/ns.2018.e11220 Old, Natasha, BN, RGN, CPCP (ICA),Dip H.H.M.P.(2014). Paving the way for health promotion nurses: An international perspective. Creative Nursing, 20(4), 222-226. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1891/1078-4535.20.4.222[1] Category:Browse